


The Buddy System

by discountspinel



Series: Crankiplier Omo [1]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discountspinel/pseuds/discountspinel
Summary: Ethan’s too scared to leave the tent at night to take a leak and he doesn’t wanna wake Mark to come with him and the buddy system is important.
Relationships: Crankiplier, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Crankiplier Omo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101608
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	The Buddy System

**Author's Note:**

> Please kill me now. I am so sorry Mark and Ethan, never read this. That’s goes to everyone, don’t read this oh my god-

Ethan was having trouble sleeping, unlike his best friend Mark, who seemed to be in a deep sleep already. He quietly unzipped his sleeping bag and sat up. He planned on just reading a book by the lantern but as soon as he sat up he felt a wave of desperation hit him. He quickly shoved his hands between his thighs and closed his legs tight. After about a minute, he was able to stabilize his bladder and sighed, carefully removing his hands. He glanced over at his friend. He could wake him up to come with him outside to piss, but he didn’t like the idea of waking him up and he knew better than to leave the tent without a buddy. He decided he could hold it until morning, and grabbed a book out of his bag.

He had been reading for maybe 30 minutes and it completely distracted him from his need. It wasn’t until another wave of desperation hit that he snapped back to reality. He let go of his book and sat up straight. He could tell it wasn’t getting any lightly outside yet and he quietly whined, unable to stay still anymore. He had resorted to grabbing himself as he realized there was no way he could wait until morning. On his knees, he shuffled over to Mark, knowing he had to wake him up or he wouldn’t make it.

He took one hand off his crotch and lightly shook Mark. He wasn’t really a heavy sleeper so after one more gentle shake, he rolled to face Ethan and his eyes fluttered open.  
“Ethan?” His voice was groggy, due to him just being woken up. “What’s up?” He asked, rubbing his eyes. Ethan’s face tinted pink as he explained his situation. “Could you er.. h-hell me?” Ethan shut his eyes tight and jammed his hand back between his legs, whining. Something about the sight and the desperate sounds escaping the younger boy’s lips make Mark’s cheeks hot and he nodded. He unzipped his own sleeping back, standing up out of it. “Here, take my hand.” He extended his hand to the man beneath him but he only teared up and shook his head vigorously. “I...” Ethan started to talk but before he could say anything, he felt himself leak and gasped, doubling over. “I can’t..” Ethan knew if he moved any more, it would all come out. He moaned, the pain a bit too much. Mark tried to think of something, he looked around the tent and then pulled out an empty water bottle. “Here, you can just go in this!” He said, holding up the bottle. Ethan’s face only flushed hotter at the thought. “I’m not pissing in that!” He mostly just didn’t wanna whip his dick out in front of Mark so he could watch him relive himself, that was probably more embarrassing to him than pissing himself. He cursed under his breath, angry at himself for not just waking Mark sooner. They were both in a bit of a panic now.

Mark crouched down in front of him. “I have an idea and you might not like it but it’s probably our only chance of you not pissing your pants.” Ethan’s face was on fire now. Why did he have to say it like that? “Let me carry you outside,” He started, but before he could finish his thought- “No way, dude!” He looked up at him, tears pooling in his eyes. Mark felt his heart skip a beat at this, his best friend so helpless on the ground, letting out beautiful moans every once in a while. Mark shook these thoughts from his head, scolding himself for thinking such things. He sighed. “I’m sorry Ethan.” Ethan gave him a puzzled look before feeling Mark scoop him up in his arms and step out of the tent. Ethan squeaked as more urine leaked into his pants. It felt almost impossible to hold at this point, all he could get out was “Put me down, put me down!!” Mark, alarmed, did as he said and placed Ethan on the ground. “Ethan, are you oka—“ he stopped when he heard a hissing sound growing louder and he looked to his friend as he registered what had just happened. There Ethan stood, shaking, hands still jammed between his legs, as warm yellow liquid ran down them. He couldn’t help but let out loud pleasured moans from the release, but he couldn’t help but let the tears fall either. He was wetting himself like a small child in front of the person he looked up to the most. The sound slowed to a stop about a minute later.

“Ethan—“ “Don’t..” Ethan’s breath hitched and he hung his head in shame. ‘Stupid, stupid, stupid!!’ Ethan scolded in his head. He hadn’t realized he was full on sobbing now until he felt Mark’s strong arms take him in a loving embrace. “M-Ma-Mark!!” He stuttered through sobs, lifting his head. “D-don’t touch me, I’ll get you all w-wet!” But Mark only held him closer. Ethan’s lip quivered and he buried his red face in the crook of the man’s neck. “Shhhh...” Mark gently rubbed his back in circles. “I’m s-so sorry..!” He choked out, tears showing no signs of stopping. “Hey, hey, don’t be. It’s okay.” Mark started, in his deep soothing voice. “It happens to the best of us.” They stayed there like that for a few minutes before Ethan spoke up. “I feel icky..” Mark pulled away a bit to look at him. He wiped Ethan’s tears away, “I know you do, baby. Let’s let you changed, how about that?” Ethan blushed at him calling him “baby”. He sniffled, a small smile creeping onto his face as he nodded.

They got cleaned up and that night, they slept in each other’s arms.


End file.
